falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Hab mein Herz im Ödland verloren
}} Hab mein Herz im Ödland verloren ist eine Nebenquest in Fallout: New Vegas. Schneller Lösungsweg Rede mit irgendeinem der Weathers, um die Quest im Cottonwood Cove zu starten oder sprich mit Frank Weathers im Aerotech-Bürokomplex. Rede mit dem Schluchtenläufer im Cottonwood Cove, um den Schlüssel für den Käffig zu erhalten. Rede mit einem der Weathers, um sie freizulassen. Kehre zum Old Mormon Fort zurück und berichte Frank Weathers die Neuigkeiten üner seine Familie, um die Quest abzuschließen. Detaillierter Lösungsweg # Sprich mit Frank Weathers im Aerotech Büro Compelx oder reise nach Cottonwood Cove und sprich mit Canyon Runner in der Nähe des Sklaven Käfig. # Inquire about the slaves and then talk to Mrs. Weathers inside the cage. # Find Canyon Runner and inquire about purchasing the slaves. # Pay 300 caps outright, or pass the speech check (50 Sprache) to pay only 150 caps. # Enter the cage with the Weathers Slave Key and talk to any of the Weathers to set them free. # Talk with the freed Weathers family at the Old Mormon Fort if you discovered them by yourself. # If the quest was given by Frank Weathers, return to him at Aerotech Office Park and tell him his family has been freed to conclude this mission and get karma rewards. At this point you have choices to decide what Frank will do with his life. (See notes below). ; Alternately, if you are on bad terms with Caesar's Legion : * You can simply kill the guards * Pick the lock or take the Weathers Slave Key, talk to the slaves, and set them free. ** The slave collars can be disarmed either using an Sprengstoff check (50) for 50 exp each, or using the key. At a (35) Explosives check the option will be to detonate the collars and tell them "Relax, this will be over quickly" you get 35 exp but no karma loss if you choose this option. If the collars are not disarmed, talking to Mrs. Weathers with a Sprache check of (50) causes them to run free, exploding on the way out. * A disguise is effective - sneak around the guards and speak to the Canyon Runner to purchase slaves. ; Third Alternative * You do not lose faction reputation for silenced sneak kills, you can gain the key this way while still remaining friendly with all factions involved. Disarming the collars or not, you still complete the quest. ; Intervention with Frank Weathers * After you meet the grateful but numb Weathers family, huddled together at the Old Mormon Fort, you're prompted to return to Frank Weathers at the Aerotech Office Park. * Frank will ask you about his family. After informing him they are still alive, the quest ends for 50 caps. * The dialogue continues with an intervention with Frank, who asks where they are. How the player answers, seals Frank's road to recovery or not. * Telling him outright (either for free or for additional caps) they are at the Old Mormon Fort causes Frank to walk away in disgust at the thought of meeting the Followers again, instead of reuniting with his family. He rationalizes his behavior on those "goodie-goodies" for "kicking him out before" from rehab, that the Followers probably would deny him entry anyway, which is questionable if you've been helping Dr. Julie Farkas. "Rehab's for chumps!" he says as he walks away to a questionable fate because he's still obviously in denial. * Following Speech 35 checks: Affirming him to clean-up and man up on his problems, before his family will want him back, strengthens his resolve to get sober and clean-up (for positive karma). Following Speech 35 check Negatively, abusively preying on Frank's guilt and self-worth, results in Frank committing suicide in a very graphic way (for negative karma). * If you killed his family, either by letting them run free with the explosive collars, killing them yourself, or releasing the toxic barrels you can still complete the quest. Return to Frank Weathers to tell him they are dead and you will receive 100 XP. Tagebucheinträge Infos & Notizen * The XP rewarded if talked with Frank Weathers first is much higher than if you discovered the family by yourself while exploring the Wasteland. This could be explained because you need an Intelligence of 5 to engage in conversation about them. * There is a truck perched on a precipice at Cottonwood Overlook. If the door is opened, a large number of radioactive waste barrels tumble out - killing everyone below. If the slaves have not been freed by this stage, the quest will be failed. Also, you must give the Weathers time to escape the camp before opening the door or they may die also. * Upon completion of this quest, the Weathers can be found at the Old Mormon Fort huddled in a small group. They are straight ahead past the "guards desk" as you enter. * If you attempt this quest after you complete Ring-a-Ding-Ding!, you will be unable to advance the dialog with Canyon Runner until you accept Caesar's first task in Gebt Caesar, was des Caesars ist. He will only tell you to go to the dock to take the ferry. * If you reach Cottonwood and set the family free before talking to Frank, the quest is still completed, but upon meeting Frank, you will be unable to open a dialog with him, and therefore cannot succeed at any of his speech checks. * If you follow the slaves when they are freed they will go to a ranger outpost (or try). Kenny will enter the building, but if followed he won't be inside. * Strangely, you will find the Weathers at the Old Mormon Fort, but the Old Mormon Fort is in Freeside, (on the other side of the map), which, for this harmless and unarmed family will be difficult to get to considering the dangers of the wasteland. * If you have negative or mixed reputation with the NCR (like Wild Child or Soft-Hearted Devil) Frank Weathers will attack you and you can't get the quest from him. en:Left My Heart es:Left My Heart pl:Nie ma cię w mym sercu już ru:Одиночество uk:Самотність Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Quests Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Nebenquests